1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user terminal apparatus and a method for inputting a text. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user terminal apparatus and a method for inputting a text while a current text input mode is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to input Korean and English text or characters in various application programs that use both Korean and English, a user should convert a mode to a Korean input mode or to an English input mode using a Korean/English conversion key, or convert a mode to an English capital letter mode using a Caps Lock key. Although the frequency of using the Korean/English conversion key and the Caps Lock key may be different depending on the type of application programs, it is very inconvenient for a user to use the Korean/English conversion key and the Caps Lock key whenever inputting an English word.
More particularly, as the Internet is frequently used, in many cases, a user needs to input a Korean text and an English text alternatively in order to input an Internet domain address and a search text in application programs such as a web browser program and a search program.
In this case, the user needs to identify whether the mode of a text input apparatus is in a Korean input mode or an English input mode and use the Korean/English conversion key appropriately. In addition, a user needs to identify whether the mode of a text input apparatus is in English upper case mode or an English lower case mode and use the Caps Lock key appropriately.
If a user performs an operation in different input modes, an input mistake may be recognized after the input operation has been completed and thus, the user needs to correct the pre-input contents, causing an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method that provides a sign corresponding to a current text input mode along with a text input cursor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.